


Real trouble

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x8   A day in the lifeDanny and Keith have a conversation in the hallway
Relationships: Danny Nyland/Keith Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Real trouble

“Looking for real trouble”Keith laughed 

“I can do math”Danny says 

“So you say”Keith said in disbelief 

“Since when are you in my head?”Danny scoffed

“I’m just saying what I think”Keith replies 

“Keep your opinions to yourself”Danny mumbles 

“Duly noted then”Keith answers back


End file.
